The present invention is related in some aspects to application Ser. No. 09/934,432. The structure disclosed herein is distinct from said prior application.
The present invention is related to the support and pallet arts and, in particular, to a novel pallet system which comprises a single molded layer which may be converted to a double-layer extra-strength rackable pallet.
Plastic formed pallets are known in the art. However, such have proven to be overly costly to manufacture in practice and to lack the strength and performance characteristics necessary for large scale manufacturing and storage projects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a compression molded pallet made of recycled materials for high strength and economy of manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a highly fire retardant pallet system which may be utilized in large-scale warehousing and manufacturing operations.
It is also an object of the invention to show a pallet design with particular rib strengthening features to carry the maximum loads required in typical manufacturing environments.
It is a still further object of the invention to describe a pallet system having open-ended support legs for the purposes of economy of manufacture and easy conversion into a double-layered pallet system when required. Anti-skid elements on top of the pallet are also broadly described and may be the subject of a separate patent application.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the mechanical and manufacturing arts from the description and drawings which follow.
The following U.S. patents are at least broadly related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,366 comprises a rackable pallet. The system includes support and reinforcing areas and liquid drainage holes on the top thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,039 was issued for a plastic pallet having various support areas.
In contrast, the present invention includes novel reinforcing rib areas and open-ended support legs to allow conversion to a double layer pallet when desired.
The present invention is compression molded from a novel formula comprising recycled rubber and plastic compounds for benefit to the ecology. The formula used has achieved a Class A fire resistance rating.
Anti-skid components are also efficiently molded into the top layer of the invention.
The pallet disclosed includes nine support legs which are generally rectangular in shape and which are open-ended to provide for inclusion of a second pallet layer when deemed necessary for particular racking demands.
Ribs of about one inch in length are also molded into the bottom of the pallet.
The ribs are placed in particular vertical, horizontal and diagonal configurations to provide maximum strength and anti-bowing features at desired locations.
Outer strengthening ribs with surrounding peripheral edges are also provided.
Anti-skid protrusions are also shown on the top area of the pallet.
The particular recycled, binder and fire retardant compounds are also described along with the broader production methods used.